


Hindsight

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan reflects on how things went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a short time after _Pain in the Heart_.

The revelation had hit her in the gut like a train. Zack was Gormagon's apprentice.

The phrase echoed through her head at night as she tried to sleep, taunting her.

If only she'd given Zack something. Shown him how much she appreciated him. Told him she was proud of him.

She should've been able to see this coming. Should've seen that Zack was changing, that he needed help; needed to be saved. She should've been able to stop it.

He was hers first, after all. Not Gormagon's prodigy, _hers_.

She should've been able to stop this.

She missed him already.


End file.
